1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing diphenylmethane which is useful as an intermediate for preparing various chemical compounds.
2. Prior Art
A method for producing diphenylmethane from diphenylethane by heating the latter is described, for example, in J. Chem. Soc. Jpn., Ind. Chem. Sect., 72, 7! (1969), pp 1512-1515. The major reaction products, however, are: (1) benzene and ethylbenzene which are considered to be the reaction products of hydrogenolysis, (2) 1,1-diphenylethylene as the product of dehydrogenation and (3) styrene as the product of the decomposition of diphenyl methane. Meanwhile, the yield of the desired diphenylmethane is very small.